ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Watchers (2014)
Even Michaels is a member of the CIA to keep watch on Nature Lover, Lilliana Christ, when she is being approached by local terrorist, Vince Cray, who is after her for an unknown reason. Premieres October 31, 2014 Characters *Even Michaels (Matthew Lillard) - a member of the CIA asked to watch Lilliana Christ , in the end, leaves for Ukraine! *Eustace Bryce (Liam Neeson) - an elder man who cannot be trusted, and one of Vince Cray's acquaintances to watch Lilliana, near the end, when they end up in Bangkok, Harold, Neil, Maddie, Chance, Angus, Even and Orson confront him by asking his secret, which is revealed to be Operation: Isolation, when he was a Scientist, in the end, Was sent for debriefing! *Neil Rich (Andrew Garfield) - an adult who graduated college and falls in love with Maddie, and aids Even to watch Lilliana, in the end, helps defeat Cray! *Maddie (Emma Stone) - a girl who falls in love with Neil as well, and aids Even to watch Lilliana, in the end, She reports to the Police! *Orson (Colin Farrell) - a mexican loose cannon, and aids Even to watch Lilliana, in the end, goes to Alaska *Angus (Vince Vaughn) - a doctor, and aids Even to watch Lilliana, in the end, joins the Pentagon, and aids the Government! *Harold (John Hannah) - shares the same tone as his character, Jonathan Carnathan from The Mummy, often cowardly, and aids Even to watch Lilliana, he has a fear of guns, in the end, confronts Cray, and destroys the Laboratory! *Chance (Terry Crews) - a long-time boxer, and aids Even to watch Lilliana, in the end, gets killed by Vince trying to save Lillana! *Lilliana Christ (Evanna Lynch) - a nature lover being watched by Even, Neil, Maddie, Orson, Angus, Harold, Eustace and JackRabbit, as a little girl when she first red auras, her parents (Wendol and Andrea) had no choice but to send her to an asylum, but she managed to escape into a forrest in Oregon, and is taken safety by the CIA under protection from local terrorist, Vince Cray, who is after her for an unknown reason, in the end, stays with Even and was raised like his own daughter! *Col. Lloyd Brand (Glenn Morshower) - the head of the CIA, in the end, is seen with a cast on his arm and writes the reports of shutting down the Asylum! *Jack Rabbit (Oscar Issacs) - an indian who talked with Even about watching Lilliana, and reporting Government info! *Vince Cray (Guy Pearce) - the main antagonist, a local terrorist after Lilliana for an unknown reason, which is revealed that He is the one doctor of the Asylum, and he plans to use her to meditate to find the weapon known as the Emerald Necklice, which is able to cause great slow age, which is able to cause eternal youth, and he uses it to attach himself to Lilliana and to use her on Ferrett Island, in his laboratory so he can use her to gain the essence of youth, in the end, after Even and Harold save Lilliana, Cray gets scratched on the arm by Lilliana with the Emerald Necklice and was Crumbled to Dust! *Lucy Grant (Jessica Abel) - Evan's girlfriend and informant of the CIA, in the end, is seen on the beach with Evan. Plot ??? Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Steven Spielberg films Category:Action Category:Drama